One important factor in determining the profitability of a credit account is the average revolving balance maintained by the account holder. As a result, it is desirable from the perspective of a provider of credit, such as a credit card issuer, to have credit account holders maintain a higher average revolving balance. One way a credit issuer may use to increase the average revolving balance maintained by a particular account holder is to get the account holder to transfer existing revolving credit balances from other accounts to the account held with the issuer. It would be very useful therefore to provide systems and methods that effectively encourage applicants for credit and existing credit account holders to transfer balances to a new or existing credit account from other credit or charge accounts.
Ideally, an account holder should be able to transfer a balance to a credit account with a minimum amount of effort by the account holder. Presently, credit card companies typically target new applicants in their efforts to promote balance transfers. New applicants typically are required to fill out a form and provide data relating to their various accounts as well as the amounts to transfer. Similar approaches are used to transfer balances to an existing credit account. It would be desirable if this process could be simplified for the account holder.